1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to obtaining and sharing electronic content between users wishing to access the electronic content. More particularly, the present invention relates to identifying electronic devices in a particular area and providing an interface between the identified devices so that content and processing functions may be shared between devices.
2. Background Discussion
Sharing electronic content has become a popular way for users of electronic devices to interact. Many social networking websites and services permit users to share content of interest. While social networking provides a forum to share electronic content, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an efficient and user-friendly system for a user to obtain and share electronic content.